Star Trek: Phoenix-X
Star Trek: Phoenix-X is a fan fiction series based in the 24th century, utilizing the undercover and very top secret [[USS Phoenix-X|USS Phoenix-X]]. The series started sometime in 1996, and eventually grew into an unconventional series using a line-by-line format resembling script-style. In the beginning, it wasn't taken seriously, which, coupled with a lack of experience, made the writing very amateurish. To this day, that same spirit is kept, as the series is in its 4th "season" with episodes that continue to be written for it. The writing style is heavily influenced by the show Futurama, especially in the later seasons. There is also a comic series which started in April 2006. It also can be considered Phoenix-X canon. Episode guide Season 1 *Episode 1 - "The Tiloniam System" / "Jello Cubes" *Episode 2 - "Deep Wormhole 9" / "Find Voyager? No Problem" *Episode 3 - "Flortarios III" / "Missed the Mishap" *Episode 4 - "Cookies" *Episode 5 - "Crash Bandicoots" *Episode 6 - "The Cloud Aloft" / "Home, Part I" *Episode 7 - "Deal" / "Home, Part II" *Episode 8 - "The Bajoran Trove" *Episode 9 - "Bio Level 4" *Episode 10 - "Pure Evil" *Episode 11 - "Betrayal and Honour" *Chapter 1 - "The Links' Traitor" *Episode 12 - "Warfare" *Episode 13 - "The Bermuda Triangle Effect" / "Retrieval" / "Liquids Everywhere" *Episode 14 - "Subspace Racing" *Episode 15 - "Guinea Pigs" *Episode 16 - "Factors of Humanity" *Episode 17 - "The Return of the Borg" *Chapter 2 - "Experimentalism" *Special 1 - "Christmas Special" *Episode 18 - "The X Continuum" *Episode 19 - "Fight, Part I" *Episode 20 - "Fight, Part II" / "Fight, Part III" *Episode 21 - "Identity" *Episode 22 - "Vengeance" *Episode 23 - "Casio" *Episode 24 - "Secret Shuttles, Part I" *Episode 25 - "Secret Shuttles, Part II" Season 2 *Episode 26 - "Secret Shuttles, Part III" *Episode 27 - "Secret Shuttles, Part IV" *Episode 28 - "The Invisible Enemy" *Episode 29 - "Loyalties, Part I" *Episode 30 - "Loyalties, Part II" *Episode 31 - "Food for the Labyrinth" *Episode 32 - "The Nega'Jem, Part I" *Episode 33 - "The Nega'Jem, Part II" *Episode 34 - "Ghost Face Killah" *Episode 35 - "False Management" *Episode 36 - "Jumpers, Part I" *Episode 37 - "Jumpers, Part II" *Episode 38 - "BaKardi Slang" *Episode 39 - "Phoenix Restoration" *Episode 40 - "Omega" *Chapter 3 - "Afterdeath" *Episode 41 - "Mosquito" *Episode 42 - "Avalon Battlefield, Part I" *Episode 43 - "Avalon Battlefield, Part II" *Episode 44 - "Killing Spree" *Episode 45 - "Crystal Method, Part I" *Episode 46 - "Crystal Method, Part II" *Episode 47 - "Destiny's Revenge, Part I" *Episode 48 - "Destiny's Revenge, Part II" *Episode 49 - "Destiny's Revenge, Part III" *Episode 50 - "Occurrence, Part I" Season 3 *Episode 51 - "Occurrence, Part II" *Episode 52 - "Alien Interference" *Episode 53 - "Particle Mechanics" *Episode 54 - "The Cash Flow" *Episode 55 - "Responsible Delinquent" *Episode 56 - "Possible Regret" *Episode 57 - "Land Wars" *Episode 58 - "Departments" *Episode 59 - "Civilization" *Episode 60 - "The Timeship" *Episode 61 - "Power Levels" *Episode 62 - "Dimensions" *Episode 63 - "The Shadow Maneuvers" *Episode 64 - "King of the Iron Fist Tournament" *Episode 65 - "New Beginnings" *Episode 66 - "Mirrorlyness!" *Episode 67 - "The Deterioration" *Episode 68 - "A Tholian Encounter" *Episode 69 - "Temporal Doom! Part I" *Episode 70 - "Temporal Doom! Part II" *Episode 71 - "Temporal Doom! Part III" *Episode 72 - "The 47's" *Episode 73 - "Spider Agencies, Part I" *Episode 74 - "Spider Agencies, Part II" *Special 2 - "Halloween Special" *Episode 75 - "Transphasic Meltdown" Season 4 *Episode 76 - "Life 2" *Episode 77 - "Broken Pieces" *Episode 78 - "These Aren't the Voyages..." *Episode 79 - "Fantastic Method" Comics *''Phoenix-X'' comics - series of short comic strips Cut scenes The cut scenes are a feature specifically unique to Star Trek: Phoenix-X. When the episodes are being written, sections of text are constantly being removed, re-inserted, or re-written during the whole writing process. Since these blocks of text are usually saved, they allow this section of "scenes" that could have, or already have in some form, made it into the episode. The closest analogy would be something like the "deleted scenes" in a movie DVD. *Season 1 cut scenes *Season 2 cut scenes *Season 3 cut scenes *Season 4 cut scenes Venues All venues below can be considered Phoenix-X canon. Episode Episodes are the fan-fiction stories where Phoenix-X canon takes place. They are always written in a line-by-line format. Chapter A chapter is comparable to a movie version of an episode, where the story is much longer and a little more epic. Special Specials are episodes directly devoted to a holiday. Background information *'The X' - Other than uses from within the series' story-line, (i.e. the X-Project and the X Continuum), the typical and ridiculous use of the X'' in the title may also be a parody of the constant and obsessive use of ''X in current pop-culture: i.e. "X-Men", "Generation X", "X-Factor", "Xbox", "X-Files", "[[Wikipedia:XXX (film)|xXx (Triple X)]]", etc. *Many early episodes and instances that occur during the series are written with extreme measures of looseness and obscurity; therefore such instances should be taken with a grain of salt. External links *[http://www.geocities.com/startrekphoenixx ST:Phoenix-X website] *[http://s4.invisionfree.com/Star_Trek_Phoenix_X ST:Phoenix-X message board] Listings *Trek Writers Guild *Star Trek: Fan Fiction Phoenix X Category:Star Trek: Phoenix-X